Electric shredders and similar electrical appliances for shredding, cutting or disintegrating material fed to rotating operating members are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,166 discloses an electric garden shredder having a removable feed chute through which garden trash is fed to a shredding rotor.
For cleaning or other purposes the feed chute or other container may be removable so exposing the cutting or shredding members. As a safety precaution it is desirable to interrupt power to the electric motor driving the cutting member when the feed chute is removed.
United Kingdom Pat. No. 2,098,504 B discloses an electric garden shredder in which removal of the feed chute automatically opens a switch to disconnect power to the electric motor. However, with the feed chute removed, power can be restored to the motor by manually depressing this safety switch.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,140 discloses an ice crusher in which removal of the crushed ice container triggers a safety switch to disconnect the electric motor. However, again, after the container is removed and the hammer crushing rotor is somewhat exposed, the safety switch is capable of manual actuation to energize the motor and operate the crushing rotor.